1. Field
An aspect of the present disclosure relates to a display device and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices having various shapes have seen increased demand. Accordingly, a technical scheme reducing a defect rate while effectively driving display areas having various shapes has been the subject of recent efforts.